Changing Universes (OLD VERSION)
by GamerDroid56
Summary: As a Spartan, it was my duty to protect Humanity, whatever the cost. Now, the stakes have been raised as I no longer have to protect just Humanity, but the entire galaxy and all of its inhabitants. At the side of the First Human Spectre of this new Galaxy, I will succeed in defending the galaxy, even if it results in my death...
1. Introduction Chapter

I sprinted around the corner, firing at the Scion as I charged. It slowly turned towards me.

It fired.

The biotic power sent me, and my 2 ton armor flying through the room. As I flew, everything that had happened to me up to that point flashed before my eyes.

My name is Spartan 239, and this, is the story of how I died.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Dawn

**AN: Hey guys. I know that you've been waiting and waiting for chapter 3 of WATHOAP and I want to tell you that it is NOT cancelled. I have a broken leg and add to that a literal pile of work 5 feet high of school work and I haven't had the time. Anyway, this FanFiction is not like WATHOAP in that my Spartan is an actual OC that has no knowledge that everything he went through is fiction, however some of the Halo universe is AU. This chapter is how he arrived in the Mass Effect universe. There will also be SOME of the Mass Effect Universe in this chapter. So, without further wasting of your time, I present to you chapter 1 of Crossing Universes**! **I do not own Mass Effect or Halo. They are owned by Bioware/EA and Microsoft/343 Industries respectively.**

 _4 weeks earlier…_

I put the pedal to the metal as the Chief fired his assault rifle at the Flood as the Arbiter did the same with the 'hog's machine gun. I rounded the corner and saw the dawn. A rare smile broke out across my face, we were actually going to make it!

Suddenly, a grunt that had survived the flood threw a plasma grenade at us before being swarmed by infection forms. The grenade stuck to the back-right tire, sending the warthog flying. The platform started to collapse. I righted the warthog and sent it towards the edge to jump into the hanger.

I could tell that we weren't going to make it so I grabbed my last grenade and pulled the pin and waited 'till the last second to drop it, sending us into the hanger.

A scorpion slid towards me and slammed me into a wall.

"I'll be fine, go, both of you!" I shouted to the Chief and the Arbiter as they moved towards me. They nodded and set off towards the bridge.

The ship took off and I sighed. The ship shook and the warthog slid out. Then I noticed we weren't above the new Halo ring. I was above an unknown planet.

Then the PA sounded."Warning: major hull breach detected. Warning: All atmosphere vented. Warning: Primary systems offline. Warning: Orbit destabilized. Estimated Time of arrival to surface: 14 minutes."

My blood ran cold at the last report. With a groan, I managed to force the scorpion off of me. I jogged to the door and forced it open. I activated the magnetic soles of my boots so I wouldn't be sucked into space.

After a short jog to the nearest armory, I checked ETC(Estimated Time Until Crash). 10 minutes.

'Dammit.' I thought as I quickly started packing MREs and ammo for my weapons as well as spare parts for my current weapons and other weapons I didn't have. I noticed one of the lockers had 117 painted of the side. I ripped it open. Armor repair kits, body suit patches, armor modification kits, and a modified assault rifle.

I grabbed my duffle bags and moved as fast as I could to the closest fusion reactor. 'Gotta follow protocol.' I thought as I pulled some C12 charges from my pack. I carefully planted them around and on the reactor. The ship had entered the upper atmosphere by this point.

I sprinted, pushing my enhanced muscles to the limit and past it, to the drop pod bay. One pod left. I frantically packed my gear into the pod, climbed in and hit the launch button.

With a very audible thump, the pod detached

. I pressed the detonate button on my Tacpad. The C12 blew and the reactor went critical. My pod was hit by the shockwave sending it off course. Darkness closed in as my pod spun out of control and too many Gs for my body to handle hit me. With a final thud, the pod hit the ground, and I blacked out.

 **Third person view: Commander Shepard, Normandy**

"Commander, the Illusive Man wants to talk with you." Joker said over the intercom.

Shepard didn't reply as she turned around and walked to the briefing room. As she did so, the desk sank into the ground and she stepped into the circle in the center.

"Shepard, we don't have the locations of all your other teammates yet, but Intelligence has intercepted Alliance transmissions of a pod that crashed onto Horizon. They know that someone is in it. If they survived, we want you to talk with them. If whoever they are is a soldier willing to help your cause, you can ask them to join you." The Illusive Man said.

"Bit unlike you to send us on a potential wildld goose chase. Is there something in it for Cerberus?" Shepard asked.

"We're desperate to find anyone who will help defeat the Reapers. There is also the fact that this pod managed to survive an atmospheric drop nearly fully intact. This might change ground warfare forever. No more dropships, just drop troops from space and have fewer casualties on your own side."

"Alright. I'll look into it since we don't have anything else to do right now." Shepard stepped out of the circle as she said this.

"Joker, the Illusive Dick wants us to investigate some pod on Horizon. Set a course and lets find us an orbital drop survivor."

"Aye Commander." Was the response. "ETA 2 hours."

Shepard hoped that whoever it was wouldn't fight them, 'for their sake' she tacked on at the end of her thought as she smirked and biotic lightly formed around her.

 **AN2: So what did you guys think? I think that I portrayed my Spartan and my Shepard fairly well. My Shepard is sort of a Paragade in that she will help people if she can, but she won't take crap from double crossers and assholes who just attack her. You guys and/or girls will get Shepard's physical description in the third actual chapter as well as biotic type. My Spartan is wearing the armor in the thumbnail. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Crossing Universes!**


	3. Chapter 2: Change on the Horizon

**AN: Alright guys and (maybe but most likely not) girls, let me explain why I haven't been here with either story. As many of you (might) know, I have had a broken ankle for the past month and a half as well as a literal heap of homework 5 feet tall. Add the fact that my laptop has been busted for a while(I just fixed it) and I haven't been able to update, but I'm here now and I hope that I can receive your forgiveness for the lack of updating. Anyway, onto chapter 2 of Changing Universes!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Mass Effect, or any part of either of the two of them, they belong to Microsoft and Bioware respectively.**

 **16 Hours after impact: Unknown Location and date**

Beep. Beep. Beep. I groaned as I opened my eyes groggily. A sharp pain in my chest woke me up quick with a burst of adrenaline. My eyes instinctively moved downward to look at the issue. The ODP(Orbital Drop Pod) had crashed into a large forest, resulting in a knife made of some kind of wood going through my bodysuit. I was lucky. A few inches up and I would have a hole in my heart. Regardless, I had to deal with the tree. I grabbed it by the side, and shoved it out of my chest, ignoring the pain as I pulled a canister of biofoam from the emergency port and shoved the tube into my chest. I pulled the trigger, causing the foam to coat my interior. It stung, but I was used to it. After sealing the hole, I removed the tube and stored it in one of my many compartments within the armor. I kicked the door off, revealing that I was being held at least thirty feet above the ground. It was a large drop, especially now that I was wounded. A triangle with an exclamation point in it's center popped up just to the right of my shield gauge. I looked at it and blinked twice. A report on the armor's status opened. The bodysuit was breached, the shield generator needed to be recalibrated, the magnetic plate on my left hip was having severe issues, namely that it was trying to shove everything metallic away from it, and the ammo counter in my helmet no longer synced to the weapons I held.

'All in all, could be worse.' I thought to myself as I checked the weapons I had stored in the pod. There was an assault rifle that had its barrel forcibly detached, I had lost much of my battle rifle clips, and my magnum had lost the extended clips I had created. I had a lot of magnum rounds in comparison to battle rifle rounds. I retrieved my rappelling gear and attached the hook into one of the metal hand holds and started descending. I reached the ground in five seconds as I had slid down the rope. I saw a large plume of smoke far in the distance through the flora and set off towards it. What I didn't know at the time was that it wasn't a plume of smoke, it was a cloud of BUGS.

 **POV: Commander Shepard, 1800 hours on board Normandy SR-2**

Shepard stalked through the halls of the Normandy. She was heading to the CIC to talk with Mordin. If his countermeasures didn't work, the mission would be over. Horizon was under attack by the Collectors according to the Illusive Man. If the information was correct, they would have to move fast as the colony was probably already pacified. Sadly, this meant that they wouldn't have the time to go after the drop pod or its survivor, but a colony was worth more than a single survivor.

"Mordin." Shepard started. As she walked into his lab.

"Ah. Shepard. Good to see you. Countermeasures ready. Should protect you from Collector Swarms." Mordin responded, not even looking up from his microscope, thingy. Shepard was never very good with science and it hurt her head just to think about scientific stuff so she didn't.

"Should?" Shepard parroted.

"Yes. No way to test it within lab environment. Will be first test."

Shepard sighed. "Fine, we're set to arrive in ten minutes. I want you on the ground team. I've always found that burning or electrocuting bugs is a good way to get rid of them."

Mordin nodded his head and Shepard spun on her heel and walked out. She stepped into the elevator and hit the holographic button that carried her to the engineering deck. If the mission was going to succeed, they'd need a tank. In this case, Grunt, a genetically engineered Krogan that had agreed to join Shepard's mission mostly just to kill stuff rather than for any noble or heroic reasons.

"Grunt, get your guns, you're on the ground team." Shepard had found that it was easier to demand Grunt do something than ask him to do something. Shepard walked out, not bothering to wait for a reply. She jogged to the elevator, hitting the button for the Captain's cabin as she stepped into it. She quickly put her armor on, leaving her helmet off. It allowed her to see easier which, in her opinion, was worth more than the marginal amount of additional protection afforded to her by the helmet.

After a moment of thought, Shepard activated her omnitool, pulling up the comms and called Garrus. His face appeared on the holographic screen, with what she assumed was a quizzical expression on his face.

"Garrus, I want you on the ground team as well, got it?" Shepard said.

"Sure, I'll be down in moment, just let me get my weapons." was the prompt response.

She walked to the elevator and hit the button for the cargo bay. She was the first one there. She leaned on a nearby wall and thought to herself, 'I hope the survivor is alright…'

 **POV: Spartan 239, Unknown location and time, 16 and a half hours after crash**

I rolled to the side to avoid the enemy weapon fire and sent a pair of rounds through the bug-like alien's head. It collapsed just like all of the others around it. I walked forward carefully, magnum raised. I had yet to encounter any human or other known aliens in the colony. It was like it had been abandoned. There were no weapon marks or anything else that showed that the colony had put up a fight. I rounded the corner and was promptly swarmed by a very large swarm of bugs. My shields dropped within seconds, but the repairs to my body suit and armor held, keeping them at bay. Nevertheless, they kept dumbly hitting my armor continuously until I had passed through the area. I saw a group of humans but something was wrong. They seemed… frozen, like they were in cryo, but out of a pod and without the ice. I realized something. That was what the bugs were trying to do. The bugs had a way to doing this to a person by merely stinging them. I moved past them, knowing that unless the larger bugs were taken care of, the colonists were in much more danger.

A group of bugs rounded the corner. I grinned and dashed at them.

 **POV: Commander Shepard, 1867 hours on Horizon colony**

Shepard watched as what she assumed was a large mech, charged at the Collector group. It punched one in the head so hard, it flew off while it threw a knife at another nearby Collector. It fired a trio of rounds, taking out another three. Finally, it kicked the last one in the chest, it's boot going right through.

The ground team's collective mouths had dropped open. The whole incident had taken ten seconds.

"What the hell is that." Garrus whispered, voicing everyone else's thoughts exactly.

 **AN: Hey again people, thanks for catching this chapter of Changing Universes. If you liked, favorite, follow, and review! Also, if anyone has Titanfall 2 on Xbox One and wants to go play a couple of private games, send me a PM! Thanks again everyone, and I will talk you, in the next chapter. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Spartan and the Shepard

**AN: WOO! Sorry for the late update people, just got a new computer for Christmas and was busy with that and before THAT I was dealing with a bunch of other crap none of you want to hear about so here it is! The next chapter of Changing Universes!**

 **POV: Commander Shepard, 1879 hours on Horizon colony**

A few moments after utterly annihilating the group of Collectors, the mech had set off at a speed that even Shepard had a hard time competing with, even though she was using her biotics to lower her mass to run faster. When Shepard rounded the corner, the mech had plowed through another group of Collectors and Husks this time. She was about to give chase when a larger group of Collector reinforcements flew in and landed, blocking her path. She rolled into cover and started firing at them with her Shuriken SMG before her barrier fell, forcing her back into cover.

' _Dammit_ ' Shepard thought as she knew that the mech would be long gone by the time she had finished off the group. Suddenly, one of the Collector's was pulled into the air, glowing golden. It landed and was about to throw a biotic attack when it encountered a problem. It no longer had a head. Grunt charged forward, throwing the group of enemies in random directions. As this happened, Garrus slid into cover next to Shepard and sent a trio of rounds into a Collector's head with his Vindicator before ducking back into cover. Mordin sent an overload into the group of bugs, killing a small amount of them. Shepard quickly came up with a plan to get past the Collectors, but it would involve leaving the team behind, for now.

"Cover me!" Shepard ordered after a moment's debate, "I'm going after that mech and I'll drag it back here." After receiving a curt nod from Garrus, her second in command on the current ground team, Shepard biotically sprinted past the remaining Collectors and Husks towards the unknown.

 **POV: Spartan 239, Unknown location and time, 16 hours, 45 Minutes after crash**

I slammed my knee into the glowing bug's gut, causing it to double over before I promptly slammed my fist through its throat in an uppercut. I saw a small blip on my motion tracker and as such, reacted. I spun, lifting my magnum. I hadn't expected the target to cross the distance so fast and as such, the target ended up running head first into my raising arm so fast it ended up flipping head over heels before finally slamming into the ground. I saw that it was a female human. That was the most I saw before I was forced into cover by a surprisingly large amount of round from what I assumed was a machine pistol. The moment the fire ceased, I vaulted over the crate I had positioned myself behind and charged, causing my right shoulder to hit her in the stomach, sending her on an unexpected(for her, at least) flight until it abruptly ended with her hitting a wall and dropping to the ground. She stood up, glowing blue and was suddenly in front of me, a large force causing me to stagger back, shields nearly gone from the force at which she had hit me. I shoved my surprise to the side as I reacted quicker than any other human could have, sending a quick, but brutal, punch into her solar plexus. She doubled over in pain. I delivered a savage kick to her sternum that **should** have broken it with a loud snap. Instead, she merely ended up on her back. As she attempted to stand up, I planted a boot on her chest, pinning her to the ground while forcing what air she had left in her lungs out with the small impact. I took in her form. She was clearly in the military. She had red hair that was dyed, but it was so unnoticeable that I barely caught it. Her eyes were glowing purple.

' _Might be cybernetic replacements.'_ I mused as I continued to look at her. She had a resigned look on her face and her eyes didn't even have a **sliver** of fear in them.

 **POV: Commander Shepard, 1886 hours on Horizon colony**

Shepard had lost few battles, but never had she been so thoroughly beaten nor so fast. Now that she was closer and **NOT** fighting for her life, she could see that the "mech" was not actually a mech, but rather was either Human or Batarian based on both the number of fingers(there were five) and the shape of the person's head, though she didn't look at it for long due to the pure black and thin visor on a cobalt colored helmet. The rest of the person's armor was the same color except for a few darker blue lines down the chest plate, along down the outward sides of the leg plates, and along the forearms. Shepard decided the the person was a man as his figure was larger than females and not as feminine. Then again, he was taller than most species in the galaxy. The armor seemed rather beat up with a large amount of scratches and it appeared to be held together by a patch job.

Shepard was broken from her thoughts by a question. "Where am I?" the giant asked. Based on his voice, Shepard could tell that he was human as every Batarian she had encountered had a raspy voice while his was not.

Shepard quickly decided that lying to the person holding her fate in his hands was a very bad idea. "You're on the planet Horizon." Shepard slowly stated.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the giant asked, only slightly easing the weight on her chest.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Systems Alliance and I'm here to save the colony from the Collectors. Look, how about we discuss this **AFTER** the colony is safe?"

"Very well." the giant acquiesced as he stepped off of her chest. He reached onto his back and drew the rifle located there. He set off at a quick run(for Shepard anyway, for him it was barely more than a jog). Shepard picked herself up quickly and chased after the man.

"What should I call you?" Shepard managed to ask between rapid intakes of breath.

"Spartan." was the simple response. They continued on and ended up at the colony's GARDIAN Laser arrays. There was a pod that was in the center of the courtyard. The Spartan walked over to it and ripped the door off, causing Shepard to take an unconscious step back, her face contorting in surprise. He reached in and pulled out a large object that was similar in shape to a missile launcher, but was obviously not one as it was too thin for a missile.

Shepard brought up her hand to her ear and called the Normandy. "EDI, I'm near the GARDIAN Laser Batteries. Can you get them online?"

"Yes Shepard, however, it will take time to calibrate the targeting systems. There are Collectors inbound. You will have to defend the arrays until I am finished."

A large group of Collectors flew in, a trio of them dropping from the sky due to bullets going through their heads. The remaining Collectors landed and one of them immediately started to glow golden as it was hoisted into the air. The Spartan charged forward, and was sent flying due to the biotic energy released from Harbinger's possessed drone. To the Spartan's credit, he did manage to flip in midair and land on his feet, sliding on the ground, dragging dirt up. He slammed a hand into the ground to slow him down. When he had finally stopped, he stood up and snapped up his weapon and pulled the trigger, sending a flurry of rounds at Harbinger. Shepard watched in surprise as the rounds ripped through the barrier and seemed to ignore the armor as they slammed through Harbinger's eyes. The Spartan switched to another target and killed it just as efficiently as he had Harbinger. Shepard shook herself mentally and biotically charged towards a husk, sending it flying as she sent a pull field at a group of Collectors, dragging them towards her before she sent a warp field at them, blowing them all up together. Shepard stumbled as a Collector rifle butted her in the back. She spun and hit it with a biotic fist, sending it flying across the battlefield. Shepard heard the Spartan's rifle bark one last time before she was suddenly tackled by him. A split-second later, a large flying _beast_ landed. It let out a screech, allowing both humans to see the large amount of Husk skulls in it's mouth. It's eyes glowed, and sent a beam of energy at the humans.

 **POV: Spartan 239, Unknown location and time, 17 hours, 6 Minutes after crash**

I rolled out of the way, bringing the Spartan Laser up as I did so. The targeting laser was in the center of the beast's face. The weapon gave a high pitched whine and a laser shot out, melting half of the thing's face off. The bug let out a screech of what I assumed was pain as I set up for another shot. It flew out of the way just as the weapon fired. My laser was out of charges for now. I cursed internally as I stood up, dropping the laser to the ground. I charged at it and when I was less than three yards away. I launched myself at it, raising my fist as I ascended.

 **AN: Alright. I apologize for the lack of updates for all stories, but I've been a bit busy dealing with PT for my leg, my grandmother is in the hospital, and a bunch of other BS that I had to deal with. Next thing to apologize for, the semi cliffhanger, though it isn't really a true cliffhanger. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 3 of Changing Universes!**


	5. Chapter 4: The End of Horizon's Beauty

**AN: Hello Guys! Sorry for not uploading for almost a month, but I've been hit with tons of work. Still have a lot now as a matter of fact... But enough about me and my problems. Welcome to the fourth chapter of Changing Universes!**

 **POV: Spartan 239, Unknown location and time, 17 hours, 6 Minutes after crash**

My fist hit the creature's head, slamming it downwards under the weight of the blow, but not into the ground. I grabbed the left side of what was left of it's head and raised my fist to deliver a strike to its remaining eye, right before I noticed that it was glowing. Before I could react, I was flying through the air with a beeping in my ears due to my shields being taken offline.

' _Damnit. I really should have properly calibrated my shields._ ' I thought as I flew through the air only to suddenly stop when I impacted the ground, putting a deep hole in the ground. I carefully hoisted myself out of the ground, wincing slightly as I catalogued the damage to my body. I reached up behind me and pulled my battle rifle off my back. I promptly tossed it aside as I noticed that it was bent beyond further use. I saw Shepard glowing blue like she had with her attempted combat against me. I ignored it for now as I watched her engage in rather futile combat. I felt my body suit's gel harden in order to prevent further damage as I moved forward. I pulled my magnum off my hip and raised it. I pulled the trigger sending eight rounds at the monstrosity. I pulled my knife out as it turned to me and threw it. The weapon flew true, the blade sank into the beast's last eye. As this occurred, I sprinted at it and punched the knife deeper.

It screeched, blinded in both eyes now as I tossed a grenade into what remained of its mouth. I rolled backwards a moment before the explosive detonated, destroying the rest of it's head. I let out a sigh of relief before it became a groan of pain. I looked down as saw that part of my bodysuit had become darker. Evidently I had reopened my wound from the crash. I felt a firm hand grasp my shoulder to try to turn me around. I instinctively grabbed the hand and twisted it slightly as I ducked under it and placed my knee onto the rear of the person's left shoulder as they were forced downward by the pain of my twist of the hand. I would have followed through by dislocating the unknown's shoulder had I not realized that the "Unknown" was really Shepard.

I released her arm as I stood up. "I apologize Commander, it was an instinctive reaction." I stated while I offered a hand to help her up. She growled in response as she brushed aside my hand and stood up on her own power and walked over to the nearby console. She put her hand up to her ear and I noticed that there was a small device inside, probably a communicator.

"EDI. How much more time do you need?" Shepard asked. The gun batteries suddenly started moving and pointed their barrels towards the large organic vessel in the distance. An image of the Flood passed over my eyes as I looked at it. I mentally shook myself out of the image and the memories that came with it, I had a job to do.

"EDI, where are Grunt, Garrus, and Mordin?" I heard Shepard asking.

"Right here Shepard." a voice that seemed to have a subtle background vibration. I turned around and saw an alien that looked slightly similar to the Sangheili in that it had three fingers and had mandibles, though there were two instead of four and it was not nearly as tall as an Elite.

Shepard clearly knew the alien because she rushed over to it, a clear grin on her face.

"GARRUS!" Shepard shouted as she wrapped the alien in a hug. I sighed and turned away, shaking my head as I did so. It wasn't that I was racist against aliens naturally, I just didn't trust new aliens. Fighting a losing war against a genocidal Covenant for twenty five years would do that to a person. I saw the vessels engines in the distance flare bright gold, sending out a shockwave carrying rock, dirt, everything in its path in our direction. I let out a groan of annoyance that even I almost didn't hear as I noticed that my shields hadn't recharged. The bar was still blinking red, though the sirens had gone silent.

 _'I'm getting too distracted and sloppy. I should have noticed that creature's eye glowing and I definitely should have seen that I still didn't have shields.'_ I berated myself mentally. I pulled up a medical report **(AN: Think of the Fallout Pip-boy screen with health bars for each of the limbs, but instead of health bars have status reports and also have all the organs of the body and every bone instead of just the legs, arms, and head.)** and saw that I had fractured two of my ribs, I had a major concussion, a snapped tendon on my leg(I was only standing because of the armor), **(AN: if you think this is impossible, remember that MJOLNIR armor so controlled by THOUGHT, not actions so all my OC would have to do is think of remaining in a standing position and the armor would continue to do so)** and a dislocated shoulder.

' _Huh, I didn't notice_ _ **that**_ _one._ ' I thought as I walked over to a light pole…

Before promptly slamming my dislocated shoulder into it in such a way that it would be forced back into position, not perfectly, but in a way that my movement wouldn't be restricted. I was used to doing it in combat so out of combat wouldn't be a problem, or so I thought. The problem was that I hadn't thought about the pain that would follow if I wasn't on adrenaline.

 **POV: Commander Shepard, 1908 hours on Horizon colony**

Shepard was happy to see that her squad had made it through unscathed for the most part. Grunt was bleeding rather profusely for a human, but he was Krogan so he was already healing. Shepard heard a very loud mechanical sound and as she turned around, she saw the Collector vessel taking off, a cloud of dirt and other materials following it. The dirt dispersed into the air as the vessels engines lifted too far high to affect the ground.

Shepard heard a dull ' _clang_ ' that was then followed by a rather quiet scream of pain. She turned around and saw that the Spartan had slammed his shoulder into one of the nearby light poles.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Shepard hissed.

"I was popping my dislocated shoulder back into place. I did not expect that much pain to follow." Was the curt reply, though Shepard could tell that it was through gritted teeth. She let out a sigh of anger as she clenched her fists subconsciously

"Joker," Shepard ordered, bringing her hand to her ear as she did so. "Come pick us up, we're done here."

A moment after Joker gave his affirmative a voice Shepard hadn't heard for two years called out. "I don't think so Commander."

 **AN: Bam. Finally, finished Horizon. Now quick question for the community, is Ashley dead or is Kaiden. I'm leaving this up to the community. Just write it in a review/comment and I'll count them all up and let you all know in the next chapter. Anyway, that was the fourth chapter of Changing Universes, hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 5: Heading to a New Home

**AN: Due to the overwhelming wish for Ashley to be alive, I have decided to let her die and Kaiden live.**

 **HAH HAH HAH! No I actually have chosen to let him die instead of Ashley. Now then, I apologize for waiting until now to write this, but school has been INSANE. I've had essay every other week and tests every week that I don't have essays, but now that I am off of school for the next week, I am able to sit down, and type this out. Anyway, onto the next piece of Changing Universes, but first, let's answer some of the reviews to the people that have reviewed.**

 **Guest(Reviewed on January 25 on Chapter 3): I am well aware that the ODST pods are called Human Entry Vehicles, but I chose to rename them for the sake of the fact that HEV does not sound right to me for an Orbital Drop Pod.**

 **BrotherCaptainSheperd: Sorry, but I don't know if I can afford to write longer chapters. I mean, I am working on my YouTube Channel at the same time as this so that might be a bit difficult for me to do, but I will try.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Halo nor any of the characters or technology located within them. All I do own are my OC and personality changes/additions to already created characters.**

 **POV: Spartan 239, Unknown location and time, 17 hours, 9 Minutes after crash**

' _Damn, that hurt!'_ I thought as I carefully pushed myself off of the light pole. I reached into one of the many pockets in the MJOLNIR armor and pulled out a can of biofoam. I carefully plunged it into one of the larger holes in me caused by one of the beam rifles held by one of the bugs. The normal stinging sensation that didn't hurt due to a tolerance I had built up over the decades of using it brought me back to reality as I saw that Shepard had her arms out like I had seen many of the NORMAL UNSC marines did as they came home to friends and family. Usually, these friends or family hugged the soldiers, but the human that Shepard was holding her arms out to just crossed her arms and merely glared at Shepard.

"What the hell is wrong with you Shepard?" The Woman in pink and white armor asked. "You've been gone for over two years and you expect me to embrace you with open arms just like old times?! YOU died!" the Woman said planting her index finger onto Shepard's chestplate. "Leaving us to clean up the mess."

Shepard was clearly lost for words, but then she responded. "I'm sorry Ash, but I didn't exactly have a choice in the matter. The Collectors killed me. You've seen what they can do! They disabled the entire colony in a matter of seconds. After my death, Cerberus rebuilt me. They-"

"I can't believe it." Ash said taking a step away. "You've changed. You're not the Commander Shepard I knew. How do I know that you're not being controlled huh? How do YOU know?"

"Ashley-" Garrus started

"And YOU Garrus, working with CERBERUS of all things. You know what they've done!" Ashley snarled and spun on her heel, and marched away before saying one last thing.

"Shepard. You can't trust Cerberus. If you aren't under their control, you'll listen to me. If you are, hope you never meet me again, 'cause I'll put a bullet through your head. Goodbye Shepard." She continued on her path.

Shepard's mouth was open in surprise at Ash's behavior. After a couple of blinks, she closed it and sighed, rubbing her eyes. She put her hand up to the communicator in her ear and said in a near whisper "Joker, find a landing zone, we're coming home."

When she turned around, I could see that her eyes were glistening. "Shepard" I said. She focused her attention on me. "After seeing the devastation that has been brought here, I cannot idly stand by. I would like to join you on your mission, if you'll allow me."

' _There._ ' I thought. ' _I have extended the offer. Now my course of action has been decided depending on her answer...'_

 **POV: Commander Shepard, 1915 hours on Horizon colony**

After Ashley walked away, Shepard's logical portion of her mind fought hard to keep the emotional part away, and only partially succeeded. A moment later, what Spartan had asked registered.

"Wait, what?" Shepard said confused. "You want to join my mission just because of this one attack?" She finished skeptically.

"Shepard, I was … created for one thing: to be the sword and shield for Humanity. I cannot fulfill my purpose unless there is an enemy for me to defend Earth and all of her Colonies from. As I have no other reason to exist, joining you is better than the alternative."

"Which is?" Shepard asked, genuinely curious.

"Doing nothing." was the gruff response.

Shepard stared in surprise. Then she shook her head as she'd both seen and heard stranger things. "Welcome aboard. We need all the help we can get."

She reached out and shook the giant's hand, her own disappearing from the size of it.

After that, the squad carefully clambered into the shuttle, and then headed off to the Normandy.

Shepard saw Miranda waiting at the end of the cargobay and sighed. Then she smirked. "Hey Miranda." Shepard called out. "You mind don't mind showing our newest recruit around the ship, do you?" Shepard could barely hold back the laughter as Miranda glared at her.

"Very well Shepard," Miranda grinned. "But while I do that, you have to speak with the Illusive Man and give him the report on the mission." Shepard's smirk disappeared while the Spartan just stood there rather confused. Shepard then marched off.

Miranda sighed. "C'mon. Better get started."

 **AN: That's the end of the chapter. Sorry for no action, but I think that the story needed a calmer moment or two before it got back to the action. Anyway, as always, rate and review. Also, I was wondering if there was anyone you guys wanted Shepard to romance in either ME2 or ME3.**


	7. Chapter 6: My New Land

AN: Been awhile, hasn't it? Well, I honestly haven't had much time to do much of ANYTHING because of school. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Changing Universe. If you like it, hit the like and favorite buttons to keep up with the story. I REALLY hope you do! INFORMATION ABOUT NORMANDY BELOW:

Alright, I have changed the Normandy a bit. Firstly, I have added a holographic training room inside of it, added stairwells to each floor since having a single elevator is a tactical error, and added additional crew quarters since about four to six pairs of beds for a crew of at least thirty is just plain stupid. That is all for now, I may add additional items depending on how I need it for the story.

POV: Spartan 239, 1200 hours on SSV Normandy SR-2

'Wow,' I thought as I was led around the vessel known as the Normandy SR-2. 'This thing is tiny. I couldn't call it a corvette, let alone a frigate.' Honestly, it was strange to see a vessel so small that had the title of frigate, though I suppose that it would classify as one due to the size constraints of Element Zero.

I carefully tuned out the woman's explanations of what everything was, storing it all for later as I pulled up analyses of all the weapons I had encountered. I carefully looked at the specifications of impact duration, shield damage statistics, and multiple other factors that could be very useful in combat later on.

"...and this is the armory." I heard as I tuned back in. I looked around the room and quickly took note of how small it was. 'I really have to stop comparing everything to the UNSC.' Regardless, I walked over to one of the tables and picked up on of the weapons. 'AVENGER' was written in white paint along the barrel. I noticed a button that I believed was a safety and pressed it. The weapon then surprised me: It compacted. I raised an eyebrow, then pressed the button again. It unfolded again. I raised to my shoulder and sighed. The weapon was very small and compact. In normal human hands, there wouldn't have been an issue, but in the hands of a Spartan in MJOLNIR armor, it was just too small to properly handle in an efficient manner. I placed the weapon down.

I turned to the woman who had introduced herself as Miranda Lawson, the XO of the Normandy. She turned on her heel and gestured for me to follow. I walked after her through a different doorway and into a hallway. We walked through the doorway at the end of it and I found myself in a lab. I saw an alien and I instinctively reached for my M6C magnum before getting ahold of myself.

"Mordin." Miranda said. "The modifications worked very well. The seeker swarms didn't affect the squad at all."

"Good. Very good." 'Mordin,' turned around. "What is this? A mech? No, armor too advanced. New alien race? Doubtful, too human-like. Tell me, are you an augmented human?" The ease at which he deduced that fact startled me, as did the speed at which he spoke.

"Mordin, this is, what's your name again?" Miranda asked. At that I sighed. There was a clear conflict in me. I could tell them who I was, which was classified information, and gain their trust, or refuse to tell them and follow my duty and encourage distrust. The path was clear.

"I apologize, but I cannot give you my name. I have not used it for decades and have gone by my rank for most of my life." I robotically stated. I heard a small growl of frustration from Miranda and felt a tinge of amusement for some unknown reason.

"Fine, then what is your rank?" Miranda demanded.

AN: Note that according to Halo Lore, the highest rank a Spartan II can achieve is Master Chief Petty Officer as they are considered to be unenlisted military personnel.

"I hold the rank of Master Chief Petty Officer." I replied, just as robotically as before. I turned to the alien. "Yes, I am augmented." I then turned and walked out of the room. I only got a few meters before being intercepted by Shepard.

"All personnel are required to have a medical examination. Report to the med-bay. Now." She demanded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the holographic button for Deck two.

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

By the time the elevator came to a halt, my hands had turned into fists. Now, normally I was not an impatient person as I had been on stakeouts and spent hours waiting for the perfect shot with a Sniper Rifle, but standing in the small, claustrophobic box for so long had taken my extreme patience, torn it to smithereens, thrown it into space and then glassed it. I marched into the medical bay, not even trying to hide my heavy footfalls like I usually did. The door opened as I approached it and I walked in.

"You're late." an older woman in medical overalls said without even looking up. My eyebrow twitched of its own accord in annoyance. I didn't respond to the statement, though I knew that if I had been a normal human, I would have. She finally spun around in her chair and took a look at me. "You must be our newest recruit."

"Reporting for my medical exam ma'am." I said, saluting her. She raised her eyebrow.

"No need to salute me young man. I'm Doctor Chakwas Now, I'll need you to remove your armor to perform a proper medical examination."

"I also have multiple wounds that must be tended to."

"Very well." I started removing my armor using one of the tools within one of my armor repair kits. There was a loud CLANG as each of the titanium armor pieces hit the metal floor. As each piece hit the ground, multiple lacerations across my body reopened and started bleeding through my black bodysuit.

The doctor stood up and walked over to a closet and pulled out a medical gown, estimated my clothing size, and put the gown back and then removed another one. She walked over and placed it on the nearby medical bed. She turned away as I stripped the bodysuit off and placed the medical gown on. I sat on the bed, hearing it creak as I did so, and then laid back so that I was lying down. She walked over and a holographic interface appeared over her arm. I mentally shook my head, not even phased by it due to the strangeness of this new place I had ended up in.

She waved her arm across my body and a look of shock at my ability to move with my injuries. The look quickly disappeared and was replaced with a stoic, calm of a medical doctor.

"I will have to perform surgery on some of these injuries. I'll have to put you under." She said. I ran through any possible risks in my head. 'These people could steal my technology, copy it, gain sensitive information from my suit, and a whole other variety of other problems.'

"Don't worry about your armor and weapons. The Commander does not tolerate theft. Nobody will touch them." Doctor Chakwas assured me.

I sighed. "Fine, but I am only to be unconscious long enough for you to perform the surgeries on me and that's it. Understood?" I laid out my demands.

"Of course." was the reply as she attached an intravenous tube to my arm. My last thought before darkness claimed me was: 'I hope I don't regret this…'

AN: Alright. Sorry for the wait. Now, the intravenous tube is an IV which is the fastest way to spread medicines around the body. It is faster than taking a pill through the digestive system or any other method. Also, as for the different time, no, the character did not take 7 hours and 15 minutes to be shown around the ship, it's just that the time on the Normandy is different than that of the Horizon Colony. It actually would make sense since they are in different areas. Now, I have it set so that the Normandy runs off of Earth hours since it is a human vessel. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter of Changing Universes!


	8. Chapter 7: The Spartan and the Doctor

**AN: Wow. Been a VERY long time since the last update. You know, the original AN when I started this chapter a couple days after the last one was released talked about how I was surprised at how fast I was updating. Ha ha ha. Silly me. Thinking I would be able to update quicker than I have been able to with previous chapters. *sigh* Anyway, I'm back now with the next chapter in the story. Sorry for making you wait for so long!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Mass Effect, I only own original characters or personalities

 **Spartan 239 POV: Unknown Time and Date aboard SSV Normandy SR-2**

My eyes snapped open. Before I knew it, I had rolled off the bed and grabbed the closest thing that could be used as a weapon. Once I took in my surroundings, I let out a long sigh. I had instinctively overreacted. Again. I took a look in the corner and saw that my armor had been moved there and someone had cleaned the battered war machine. It's once black, muddy, boots were now "shiny" and their normal cobalt blue with a pair of "racing stripe" trails on each side and the rest of it had the same "shiny" look as the boots as well. The reason I say "shiny" was because of the fact that the passive camouflage systems absorbed nearly all of the light shone on it.

I walked over to the suit and picked up the helmet, it's space-black visor staring back at me. I picked up the tool box left on the floor next to the suit and began assembling it. After a good fifteen minutes, I was wearing all of my armor except for my helmet. I picked up said piece of armor and placed it on my head, the vacuum tight seals locking into place.

It was at this point that I noticed the unusual silence. UNSC ships were loud. Very loud. Usually silence meant that there was something wrong on the ship. Then again, this ship seemed like it was meant to be a luxury vessel rather than a warship based on the interior.

I walked over to the holographic terminal nearby and accessed it. I reached into one of my storage pockets and produced a data chip. It was quickly placed into the computer and basic information that anyone could access began downloading into it. After a few moments, the door opened, and the doctor walked in.

'Ah. Shit.' I thought as she saw me at her terminal and prepared myself for a verbal bashing.

 **POV: Commander Shepard, 0400 hours aboard SSV Normandy SR-2**

Shepard sighed as she lay down in her bed. It had taken her a long time to get used to how soft the Ship Captain's bed was in comparison to the beds the rest of the crew and soldiers received, leading to many restless nights(AN: This is actually a thing soldiers have to deal with when they come back from war). She was just about to fall asleep when the comm beeped. Shepard growled as she hit the button to activate the communicator.

"What?" She spat out, upset that her sleep had been disrupted after a long mission.

"Shepard, I need you to come down to the medical bay as soon as possible." Doctor Chakwas stated, uncaring about Shepard's tone of voice.

"Why?" was the response. The crew had quickly learned that when Shepard was disturbed from her rest, she usually responded in one to five word sentences or queries.

"I need you to deal with the new ground team member. He was on my personal terminal and as far as I am aware, that is entirely against protocol on any vessel, military or otherwise." Came Chakwas' reply to Shepard's question.

With a sigh, Shepard said, "I'll be right there." and closed the channel immediately after, not giving the older woman a chance to respond. She leaned back into the bed and thought, 'Just a few more minutes of rest. Then I'll deal with it.'

 **Spartan 239 POV: 0430 aboard SSV Normandy SR-2**

I tapped my foot on the ground as I waited for the Commander to get down to the Med-Bay. The Good Doctor refused to let me leave until the Commander had dished out the punishment that all personnel had to suffer through for going against protocol. On UNSC ships, I had full access to most files and terminals, meaning that I had ended up assuming that I had the same privileges. Clearly, I did not have them.

"Doctor, it has been twenty five minutes since you ended the discussion with the Commander. At this point, I feel as though this has been a punishment in and of itself." I said. Technically, it was true. Most Spartans had issues doing nothing for long periods of time. Even the famed Master Chief.

"When the Commander gets here, she will decide whether you have served out your sentence." Chakwas replied with a glare.

I sighed, and leaned against the wall, getting the feeling that I would be standing there for a VERY long time.

 **Spartan 239: Hope Shepard doesn't kick my ass next chapter.**

 **GD56: What the hell are you doing here? Nevermind, HOW the hell are you here. You know what? Whatever. Anyway, I want to thank you guys for supporting me by following and favoriting this fanfic.**

 **Spartan 239: Yeah, thanks for supporting this story. Also, GD56, what were you thinking when you sent me to the Mass Effect Universe?**

 **GD56: You're my character, I can do whatever I want to you.**

 **Spartan 239: Yeah, but you don't have to be an asshole about everything. Y'know, making all these things happen to me.**

 **GD56: UGGGH. Anyway, I hope to update this fanfic soon. Also, I'm planning on getting back to WATHOAP pretty soon.**

 **Spartan 239: Wait. What's WATHAOP?**

 **GD56: It's WATHOAP, and it's a FNAF fanfic I'm writing that you're not in, so you don't have to worry about it. Only my OC in that fic.**

 **Spartan 239: Oh. Ok. Good. I'm glad since you usually end up hurting me in THIS fic and considering the fact that I'm getting hurt in THIS fic where I have my armor and guns. In FNAF, I'm sure I'd get beaten near to death every chapter!**

 **GD56: I. Would. NEVER! Other than for reader enjoyment.**

 **Spartan 239: Oh SUUUUURE you wouldn't. I mean it's not like you're going to have the next chapter include-*Spartan 239 has been kicked from the chat for attempting to spoil the next chapter***

 **GD56: Anyway, for those of you who have questions, ask them in a review and I'll respond in the AN in the beginning of the next chapter. This applies for ALL of my stories. If you have an idea, PM me. Now, it is time for me to take my leave. See ya all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8: Day 1, I'm Already Fighting

**AN: Wow. Two months since the last update. Sorry about that. Got a TON of stuff up ahead this year and I had a bunch of stuff I had to do these past months, but the good news is: I played ME 2 again! Now, there will be fewer canonic screwups in the fic! So far, I've seen none of them in what I reread for errors, but I might have missed one. Well, without furthe-**

 **User S-239 has reconnected to the chat**

 **S-239: Dude. What the hell man! I thought we were buds!**

 **GD56: Oh, you can't still be hung up on the fact that I kicked you from the chat for attempting to spoil this chapter.**

 **S-239: I WASN'T ACTUALLY GONNA SPOIL ANYTHING!**

 **GD56: *sigh* Sure you weren't. Why are you here instead of at the end of the chapter?**

 **S-239: To do this: *ahem* NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE, AND GD56 DOESN'T OWN MASS EFFECT OR HALO, HE ONLY OWNS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS LIKE MYSELF!**

 **GD56: Of course you felt that you needed to do that…**

 **Spartan 239 POV: 0916 aboard SSV Normandy SR-2**

"Doctor I wo-" I began, attempting to ask her if I could leave as it had been nearly five hours since the "good" doctor finished her conversation with the Commander.

"No." - She interrupted. "I will not allow you to leave this room until the Commander deals with you."

I grimaced beneath my helmet. For a normal human, doing nothing at all for hours on end was horrible, but for Spartans, it was hell on Earth. We were used to always doing something, from training to cleaning weapons, we always did something unless we were in cryo. To do nothing but stand still for hours…

"Doctor. Has it occurred to you that the Commander has forgotten about the incident or that she doesn't care? Perhaps she went back to sleep. It is, was, during the night cycle." I said. I then decided to appeal to her desire to have the mission successfully completed. "I have things to do to prepare for the next mission, unless you want one of, if not the, most effective members of the team unable to help, therefore damaging the chances of the mission's success."

"Very well." Chakwas said as she let out a sigh, but I could tell that I had won only won the battle because of her own exhaustion and through logic.

"Thank you doctor." I responded as I walked out of the med-bay. After a moment's hesitation, I headed towards the station at which Mess Sergeant Gardner stood, serving food.

He looked at me for a moment, asking "what d'ya want?" before performing a double take as was common within the UNSC for marines who had never seen a Spartan before. To be honest, the man hid his surprise rather quickly, most likely because of the Krogan we had on the Engineering deck.

Speaking of the Krogan, he stepped out of the elevator and started stomping his way over to the Mess Sergeant's station. I ignored him and told the cook to serve whatever he wanted. Whatever it was, it had to be better than the MREs the UNSC served.

A moment after ordering, my shoulder was grabbed and I was turned around to face the Young Tank-born Krogan. He sniffed me and then snorted. "Another squishy then." He stated before shoving me away from him rather roughly. I was only pushed back one step however, surprising Grunt, causing him to grunt (AN: See what I did there?) and then shove me again. It had less effect as I was prepared. In response, I shoved him back. My shove was much more effective, launching him off his feet and nearly into the med-bay window.

"Stay down." I ordered the Krogan before turning around. It took me a moment too long to notice the look in the Mess Sergeant's eyes as he launched himself to the side just as I was slammed in the back by Grunt's large mass. I slammed through the counter, spilling ingredients and liquid everywhere as well as utensils and plates.

I picked myself up and out of the shattered porcelain and bent metal. I noticed that my shields were draining and I saw that I was covered in some sort of red, burning hot, sauce. I blinked in surprise. It usually took a hell of a lot more to burn through my shields. They were clearly still damaged from my fall from orbit.

I saw the Krogan grin as he gave a slow laugh. I had to end this now without killing him. I launched myself at him, causing him to freeze in shock at my actions, allowing me and my 1000 pound armor to slam into him. The impact knocked him to the floor, covering him in flour and eggs, along with some of the sauce that dripped off my shields.

The punch I delivered to his head had little effect. In fact, he grinned and head-butted me, knocking me off of him. I rolled with the blow, however, and was able to catch his next charge, only sliding back a few feet. I kicked him in the gut, knocking him back before dashing forward, using my armor's thrusters to do so, and grabbed his head, yanking it into my knee, causing a loud CLANG as his armored forehead hit my titanium armor. I quickly grabbed his forearm as I swung under his retaliatory punch and planted an elbow on his back, pushing and pulling until a large POP sounded out throughout the mess hall, followed by a roar of pain and anger from the Krogan whose arm I had just dislocated.

I assumed that he had had enough and turned away, only to be hit in the back of my head by the Krogan's punch. I grimaced as I felt blood flow down my head and as my nose smashed into my visor with such force it nearly broke. I spun around and kicked the Krogan in the head, the sound emitting yet another loud CLANG. I grabbed a knife I kept in my armor and quickly, but relatively gently, slammed the knife into his leg. I clearly caused damage as he dropped to one knee, allowing me to kick him in the head, finally knocking Grunt unconscious.

Mess Sergeant Gardner POV: 0930 aboard Normandy SR-2

Gardner stared at his wrecked kitchen in awe. Ingredients were scattered around the mess hall, water pouring out of the sink, and plates were shattered across the floor in thousands of pieces. He blinked as he saw Grunt fall to the ground, unconscious. The cook was very surprised. Grunt had been the heavy hitter of the ground team, able to take enough more hits than the rest of the ground team combined. That is, until this new person showed up.

Gardner turned as he heard the elevator doors open and the first person he wanted to see in this situation walked in.

"Gardner, can you whip up some eggs fo-" Shepard froze as she saw the wreck that was now in place of the Normandy's Mess Hall. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Shepard roared in rage.

 **AN:**

 **S-239: I thought that you were my friend! How could, how could you, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHEPARD'S GONNA DO IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I'M GONNA DIE!**

 **GD56: If you think that's bad, wait until you see what I have planned for these author's notes!**

 **S-239: Wait, does that mean that...**

 **User Spectre #1 has joined the chat**

 **S-239: Ah shit.**

 **Spectre #1: YEAH! MY SHIP! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS S-239!**

 **S-239: Uh. You see, uh, it was Grunt who did it! I only defended myself! Come on, GD56, help me out here.**

 **GD56: Uh, nah. Shep, he did it. All his fault! He charged at Grunt.**

 **S-239: DUDE! You are an as-**

 **Spectre #1: *Begins beating S-239 with a statue of the Normandy SR-2***

 **GD56: SHEPARD! THAT THING'S EXPENSIVE! DROP. IT. NOW!**

 **Spectre #1: Ugh. Fine. *Drops statue of the Normandy and throws S-239 through a window and as he is confined to the room, he flies right back inside through a wall* This is gonna be _fun_!**

 **GD56: *Ducks underneath S-239 as he is thrown overhead and through a wall.* Well, I better wrap this up now before my entire house is destroyed by Shepard! Good day everyone and stay tuned for the next chapter! Hopefully, I'll get it up soon, otherwise it might be a little while. However-OH SHIT *ducks under a hail of bullets from an N7 Typhoon***

 **S-239: OH COME ON! WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT!**

 **Spectre #1: Magic.**

 **GD56: Alright, uh. Next chapter will, at the latest, be up by the 21st of September. Any of you who have questions, ask them in a review and I'll respond in the AN in the** **beginning of the next chapter. This applies for ALL of my stories. If you have an idea, PM me. Now, it is time for me to take my leave. See ya all in the next chapter!**


	10. Two Enhanced Beings Meet & One Walks Out

**AN: WOW! Over 7 months, and no updates. I am incredibly sorry everyone, but I've been really damn busy with school work and a bunch of other stuff. As it is, I have the time to write this now, so I'm gonna use it while I can. I actually started writing this 6 months ago (hence the author's note below), but never got around to finishing it. Sorry. Anyway, onto the original author's note:**

 **Hello everybody! Welcome to the ninth chapter of Changing Universes! Alright, well, I'd like to start off by responding to those who have complained about the concept of my OC complying with Cerberus. I will admit that it** _ **is**_ **rather far fetched that a Spartan would just comply without question, but I didn't really want to go with a whole long conversation/potential fight that would have ended up with the exact same result of my OC joining Shepard's crew. Plus there is the fact that UNSC cyber warfare technology is** _ **much**_ **better than that of Mass Effect and as such, a Special Forces operative like a Spartan II would have access to said tech, especially since they were combating the Covenant as they would want to collect as much information as possible on the location of the "homeworld" of the Covenant and all the races of the Covenant. As such, my OC would be able to remove any data from the Normandy on his armor, augmentations, etc.**

 **Next up on the list is sorting out the confusion the user Banana had in regards to who my OC is. In this AU, my OC has been inserted into the events of Halo and has attained the highest possible rank an NCO (Non Commissioned Officer) can achieve, just like the Master Chief/John-117. Technically, the reason the Master Chief is referred to as such in the games is because he was the only Spartan II to achieve that rank. In this AU, he is not. My OC ended up at the Fall of Reach and also the Pillar of Autumn alongside Linda (though she was technically dead at the time) and thus followed the adventures of the Master Chief throughout Bungie's Halo Trilogy like the co-op campaign character does, just as an actual character in the storyline.**

 **Now then, onto the story!**

 **Spartan 239 POV: 09:45 aboard SSV Normandy SR-2**

I stood at parade rest in the meeting room, staring down a fuming Shepard. I listened as she ranted about how pissed she was at what I'd done in the mess hall with Grunt, which conflicted with my early assessment of her as being a calm, collected woman. She finally stopped with a huff.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"My apologies ma'am. I did not intend to cause as much damage as I did in my act of self defense against another member of the ground team. I submit myself for any disciplinary action you deem necessary to correct this behavior." My back was still ramrod straight as I answer, my tone completely formal and near monotone. Shepard tested out her jaw for a moment before sighing, her shoulder lowering slightly as she does so.

"I expect all members of my ground team to be able to work _together_ as a team on this mission. That will never happen if people have fights in the mess hall that damage my ship!" Her shoulders had raised again as she finished speaking before lowering back to their normal elevation after another sigh. "I want the two of you to stay a minimum of two decks apart until I've decided what to do after speaking with Grunt. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." I had no issue with keeping away from the large, aggressive alien and even if I did, I wouldn't disobey a direct order from a commanding officer. I'd placed myself under her command, so I'd listen to her.

"Good. EDI will make sure that you both keep away from each other. Dismissed." Her tone is hard as she stares into my helmets polarized visor with no issue. I gave her a salute before walking out the door, boots thudding on the deck as always. I paused once I left, pondering where I should go. I shrugged mentally before heading to the elevator. I pressed the button that would take me to the cargo bay and wait for it to finish descending before stepping out into my new home. I took a look around before I started scanning the area for bugs. I sighed as I found several dozen hidden in several areas of the bay. I then started eliminating each and every bug in the bay.

 **Miranda Lawson's POV: 10:12 aboard SSV Normandy SR-2**

Miranda silently swore as a metal boot descended onto the last of the bugs she'd planted in the cargo bay. The latest addition to Shepard's strange crew had found every camera and listening device in record time, taking only twenty minutes to find and destroy each and every single expensive device whereas Mordin had taken several hours and the use of a high powered scanning device. She sighed as she stood up and started making her way down to the cargo bay. She had a few bugs and cameras that she could replace them with on her person. As she stepped out of her office, she noticed that Gardner had managed to collect enough ingredients from his destroyed kitchen to be able to make meals for the crew. From what the Cerberus Officer had heard, the Spartan had been trying to get a meal when the 'incident' had occurred.

' _Well, it might be a good ruse to disguise my true purposes for being down there.'_ the Cerberus second in command thought to herself as she approached and appraised the remains of the measly kitchen.

"Is this for our latest guest?" Miranda gestured to one of the trays set on a heavily dented countertop.

"Yeah, I was about bring it down for 'im. I'd hate to leave someone who can beat Grunt in a fight without his food." The chef gave her the answer with his typical southern drawl. "Mind er… Mind bringing it down for me? The man scares the hell outta me." Miranda gave the man an attempt at a warm smile as he inadvertently gave her the excuse she wanted to get to go and visit the hulking giant living in the cargo bay.

"Of course. I'll take it down to him now." She picked up the tray and made her way to the elevator. She tapped the holographic button, causing the elevator to begin slowly descending. After a short period of time ( **in comparison to most elevators in the Mass Effect Universe** ), Miranda was permitted to step out and into the cargo bay of the Normandy. As she stepped out, she glanced around the open area, finally noticing the large human that had joined them on their suicide mission. The Spartan was kneeling down in a set of fatigues, a tool in his large hand as he worked on what was evidently a piece from his advanced armor. Miranda would've been tempted to steal a piece of it from the man, but it was likely too heavy for her to carry out on her own without the giant noticing.

' _Not to mention his superhuman senses that are better than my own…'_ the biotic thought enviously as she approached the supersoldier, setting one of the trays on one of the cargo crates that had been rearranged by the large soldier into a semi-circle around the area he'd chosen to be his 'quarters'. There was hardly anything in the area save a single (clearly reinforced) cot, his armor, the tool kit on the floor, and a table with weapons and ammo set up in rows.

"Can I help you ma'am?" The supersoldier spoke out, still working on the armor while managing to break the biotic's analysis of the room.

"I… Brought you your food. You didn't get the chance to eat before." The Spartan gave a grunt of acknowledgment, but didn't speak up, much to Miranda's indignation. "Do you want any help?" She asked after a moment, though she was annoyed when his only response was a small shake of his head. "Cerberus could use someone with your abilities and technology." The male stopped what he was doing, the tool in his hand going silent which Miranda took as a prompt to keep talking. "If you were to join us, you would be well compensated."

The Spartan turned his head, finally acknowledging her presence in the room. She saw a fire in the Spartan's eyes that very few non-Spartan's had seen. "No." The single syllable echoed around the room, the male's baritone voice loud and clear to the other occupant of the room.

"I'm sorry?" Miranda was surprised at the instantaneous negative response from the supersoldier. She knew that Cerberus wasn't the greatest organization to exist, unlike some of the operatives in the organization, but she had no idea why someone who was an unknown to all sources would be against Cerberus.

"I said no." The Spartan stood from his kneeling position he'd been in to work on his suit to stare into Miranda's eyes. "I am not going to join your terrorist organization."

Miranda released a small huff of annoyance which showed into her tone of voice as she spoke, crossing her arm as she did so. "Well why not?" The giant fell silent for a moment before responding.

"Because I believe that your group represents the worst of humanity. As such, were it not for these… extenuating circumstances, I would have planned on completing my original mission by dismantling all insurrectionist cells that exist in the galaxy with extreme prejudice." The giant had continued to semi-glare into Miranda's eyes as he spoke with an eerily calm tone that sent a despised shiver of fear up the woman's spine. "You're lucky that I had no choice in the matter but to join Commander Shepard's crusade against the Collectors or you would not be alive and breathing right now." Miranda took a half-step away from the supersoldier, instinctively knowing that the male was serious and, from what she had seen, more than capable of carrying out the threat.

After taking an infinitesimal moment of time to collect herself, the Normandy's XO responded. "Fine. Don't join Cerberus. Just stay out of our way in the future and there won't be any problems."

Miranda turned on her heels and started making her way back to the elevator, subtly tossing down a couple new bugs as she does so before the soldier's response stopped her. "I'm not afraid of Cerberus, Cerberus should be afraid of me. Unlike a hydra, if one of Cerberus' heads are severed, another two don't grow and bite back. Remember that when Cerberus loses its head, Miss Lawson." She let out a near silent huff before resuming her walk, her heeled boots clicking on the ground as she made her way into the elevator and out of the cargo bay.

 **AN: I'd like to apologize once again for the long wait. I'd also like to thank the people who've favorited/followed this story even though it hasn't been updated very recently and it doesn't even have 10 chapters yet in over a year and a half being on the site.**

 **Anyway, as was seen earlier, Shepard is pissed and now our protagonist has gone and pissed off the Illusive Man's right hand. There may or may not be consequences for this in the future, but you'll have to wait until later to see if there are. I wrote this chapter to move the story into the loyalty mission for Grunt and I found that the angry Krogan destroying the kitchen is more likely an event than him talking to Chambers about his problems and her seeing that there is one. Plus, it also shows that the most powerful humanoid race of the Mass Effect universe is far outclassed by humanity's finest soldiers from the Halo universe. Anyway, I'd like to thank everyone for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this chapter (or at least semi-enjoyed it).**

 **As for the people who've migrated into these chapters… *Ignores explosion in the background.* They're busy right now, but they'll be back next chapter. See you all then!**


	11. Not a Chapter, But an Update

**Hello everyone. Well, uh... As I'm sure you can tell from the title, this isn't a new chapter. This is a notice that I'm gonna be rewriting a few things. Many people have shown problems with the storyline that I myself admit exist (hence the rewriting). The majority of these rewrites are small, such as changing my OC from a Spartan II to a Spartan IV (which, of course, will result in changes to the first chapter). I sincerely hope you all can understand why I'm doing this and that you'll all keep reading this fanfic once I get around to writing the new chapters instead of rewriting the older ones. Just so you all know, I REALLY appreciate all of the reviews/comments you all have made/left, along with your follows and favorites. Thank you all. There will be one new chapter before I go to the rewriting and I PLAN to have it out by the end of the month, though there's a 1-5% chance that won't happen since my grandmother is getting two different surgeries before the end of the month which means I might be a bit busy. Regardless, I will endeavor to ensure my success in putting out a new chapter ASAP.**


	12. I'm Sorry, but Check out the New Version

**AN: So uh... I'm gonna start this with an apology. First of all, I want to apologize for saying that I'd keep the rewrites in this story. That's... Not true since the rewrite wouldn't really fit with where the story is now, so it wouldn't make sense for awhile. I'd also like to apologize for saying that I'd upload a new chapter here before beginning the rewrite process. I realized how... Unintelligent that decision would be since it would mean that I'd have to rewrite that chapter later on as well. So, the plan now is for me to request that the people that have followed/favorited this story go and follow/favorite the rewrite, which should be up a few minutes after this is posted. I sincerely hope I haven't disappointed you all with my decision to do it this way and that you all accept the way the rewrite will go. Thank you all for your time, energy, and support.**


End file.
